


School Break

by vamoosi



Category: Gyakuten Saiban | Ace Attorney
Genre: F/M, Trans Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-04
Updated: 2012-03-04
Packaged: 2017-11-01 03:09:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/351280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vamoosi/pseuds/vamoosi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Franziska is quite finished with your nonsense, Phoenix Wright, after all you have a daughter and an apprentice and letting yourself fall to pieces like this is despicable. She takes a bit of charge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	School Break

**Author's Note:**

> Made the mistake of opening my inbox to smut prompts whoops first one was Hobo/Tranziska

He’s nearly crying when she first kisses him, and his pride is more than a little wounded. But then there’s the wreck of his office and the wreck of his life and the empty wine bottles that shouldn’t be there at all, so he figures maybe his pride isn’t even real.   
  
She doesn’t even mention it. Just spreads her hands on either side of his face, a stable command of him that’s right down her alley, and presses her mouth up to his. It’s warm, and it’s dry, and she still has her eyes trained on him through it and it’s like she sucks some of the control right out of him. Phoenix couldn’t be more grateful. Franziska has steel-solid eyes and they sweep the whole room and look straight into him all at the same time, and even if she doesn’t smile, she says “Phoenix Wright” and means a hand stretched out to ask for the reins, just for a little bit.  
  
He gives them to her. It’s a little like remembering how to breathe.  
  
She just lays him out on his couch (“School does not let out for another three hours,” she tells him, like he might not know, and Phoenix nods with his mouth open) and settles herself across his hips. There’s still the burn of a sob in the pit of his stomach, but when Franziska looms over him, leans down to push her whole body against his so he feels the way her ribs move with her breath, and the swell of her breasts — when she pushes her fingers into his hair, knocking the knit hat off his head, and licks at his lips, the burn swells and shifts, so that Phoenix can’t help but breathe this half-noise into her mouth.   
  
Franziska crawls her hands down his chest to the join of his legs to his hips and God, God, Phoenix realizes it’s been too long since someone has touched him rather than taken from him. Franziska is sort of hovering over him, hips raised so she’s not resting her weight on him, her long fingers are playing over his hipbones and thighs. Phoenix touches her shoulders, her shoulderblades, runs his hands down the line of her back and down, following her body to the back of her pale thighs over the little skirt —  
  
Franziska jerks. Not even in the good way, either; she tenses and her eyes snap up to Phoenix and they both realize in a moment how she’s been breathing heavy because she stops breathing entirely.   
  
“Don’t,” she says, and she’s trembling. Phoenix blinks. Franziska tugs at the hem of her skirt, shifts backwards from where she’s straddling him. “Don’t,” she says again.   
  
Phoenix sits up and she has a hand on his shoulder to push him down but he doesn’t let her. And the fingers on him go tight and he can see how her whole body tenses up, nervous and small. She has her eyes darting all over his face and she moves her legs so they’re between Phoenix’s and pressed together, and they’re close and quiet enough that he can hear how the legs of her tights catch. He glances down.   
  
They match, him and her. She just looks that much better in a skirt, even with the fabric stretching around her erection. Phoenix shrugs.   
  
“I dunno,” he says, and she narrows her eyes. But he holds up a hand, and he says, “You might have to tie my hands if I can’t touch.”   
  
She lets out a sort of choked sob, and she’s nearly crying when he kisses her.


End file.
